


Because she deserved it, aka alternative version of episode 112

by DaraAnna



Series: Borusara headcanons [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Chuunin Exams, F/M, Mitsuki is numer one Borusara shiper, Papasuke, episode 112 broke my heart, mamakura, she deserved it, team seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraAnna/pseuds/DaraAnna
Summary: Alternative version of episode 112, things that would happen if Sarada got promotion (like she deserved it)





	Because she deserved it, aka alternative version of episode 112

**Author's Note:**

> There are some sugestive sentence, but I think It isn’t something more mature that we get in manga but still here is the warning!

“Do you know why we chose you?” Shikamaru asked.

“Because I have the skills necessary for Chunin: leadership skills, good judgment of the situation and the ability to make decisions. Is that correct?” Shikadai replied looking at his father.

“That’s not the full answer,” sighed Nara.

“Because you think I’m ready to take responsibility, for the lives of the people I will lead,” Sarada added, looking ahead.

“You have a trait necessary for chunin. You care about your teammates” finished the Hokage adviser looking at both genin standing in front of him.

“Do you accept promotion?” Naruto asked, picking up chunin vests.

They both stood in silence for a while.

“Hai!” Shikadai finally replied, while the young Uchiha was still looking at Hokage clearly thoughtful.

Some time passed before she finally answered yes.

………………………………

  
They both left the Hokage office silently looking at the vest-symbol of their promotion.

“I think I should congratulate you,” Shikadai finally broke the silence.

“Thanks,” she said, folding her clothes and putting them in her bag. “Same for you, you really deserved it.”

The two of them make fist bump started their own way.

Black-haired girl didn’t take long to get home.

“Tadaima,” she said, taking off her shoes. Moments later her mother came to greet her.

“How is meeting in Hokage office?” She asked with a smile indicating that she already knew the answer.

Sarada sighed and took her vest out of the bag.

“Congratulations!” Replied the pink-haired girl hugging her tightly, to which the young Uchiha replied with a smile. Then she noticed that her father was also standing in the corridor. Sasuke looked at her clearly thoughtful. It made her uncertain.

“Aren’t you happy?” She asked with a bit of bitterness. “You were in the seventh office today, so you know, and despite it…

"I’m not angry,” he replied. “More worried …”

She couldn’t help to release of the short “Tch”.

“You’re growing up, and I’ve missed enough already. In addition, the duties of chunin are a great responsibility. I’m worried, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m proud of you.”

Sarada felt she was blushing. The fact that her mother was watching the scene with a radiant smile definitely didn’t help. Her dad came over and patted her head.

“I really would like to say ‘that’s my girl’, but in this case you definitely follow in the footsteps of Sakura.”

“Hn?” She asked surprised.

“Well, because you see honey, your dad is still a genin,” the green-eyed sigh.

“Nani?” Sarada was in complete shock now.

“What means that you were promoted to his superior”added Mrs. Uchiha unable to stop the giggle.

“Tch” Sasuke replied returning to the living room.

Black-haired girl couldn’t stop giggling seeing dad’s reaction.

“Now try on your vest!” The pink-haired woman said, clapping her hands.

Slightly embarrassed, young Uchiha put on her chunin outfit. Her mother couldn’t help her tears.

“Well and where did I put the camera,” she sighed, wiping her eyes. Moments later, father and daughter were alone in the living room.

“Hn. You look just like Sakura.“ said the elder Uchiha.

“Do you think so?” She asked surprised, looking at the large mirror hanging on the wall.

“Actually, where is mum’s vest I have never seen her in it.”

“Huh finding her would be challenge” the pink-haired said. Her parents exchanged a look.

"Aa."

Sarada shrugged. Sometimes it was difficult to understand her parents.

…………………………………………

  
It was a little past midnight when both of them were in bed. Sarada went to sleep an hour earlier. Sakura was sitting next to him reading a medical scroll. Sasuke lay on his back relaxed after the first real bath in weeks. However, he still couldn’t get over his anxiety.

“Light bothers you?” The pink-haired woman asked, tearing herself away from reading.

“No,” he replied, “but you should go to bed, tomorrow we get up earlier.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” she sighed, looking at her watch and finishing the last sentence. She rolled up the scroll and, putting it on the bedside table, she turned off the lamp. Moments later she lay on her side facing him. Despite the darkness, he could clearly see her face. She looked thoughtful.

“What happened?” She finally asked, reaching out to him.

“Nothing,” he said, looking into her eyes.

“I can see …” she sighed, putting her hand on his cheek.

He hesitated for a moment. It was hard to describe what he feels.

“I … When … When I was at Sarada’s age…” he began. He felt his wife gently stroke his face with her thumb.

“That… Sarada has no reason to …” she continued, brushing strands of hair off his face.

“I know. Just sometimes … Sometimes Sarada reminds me of me and I’m worried. Sometimes she reminds me of Itachi and it scares me …

Sakura said nothing.

“I’m afraid that someone will try to use her like the village used him, or that because of my past she …”

“Times have changed, Naruto would not let …”

“I know, but regardless of that there is still a part of me that is still terrified that I will lose you. That I won’t be able to save my family again.”

She pulled him closer, embracing him in the waist, making calming circles on his back. She heard it from him many times before. After all these years, the trauma he gets during his childhood was still alive in him. And she could do nothing to take this suffering from him.

“Do you need something to calm down?” She asked quietly.

“No. Just some time …” he replied embracing her and cuddling between her neck and shoulder.

“I’m worried too …” she began to talk gently massaging the skin of his head with the other hand. “When you’re out on the mission. During this action with Shin I was terrified that something would happen to Sarada When she went on her first mission, I didn’t sleep two nights. But … I know you will always come back to me. After all, you and Naruto are the best shinobi in history … I know you will come back to me, no matter how long it takes …

"Sakura,” he interrupted, kissing her temple.

“I mean, we’re also strong enough to defend ourselves,” she finished, closing her eyes, “And Sarada … She develops every day, has the potential to surpass both of us…”

“Hn. I know, ” he replied, calming down. He looked at his wife, already sleepy “Good night …”

He got a semi-conscious gibberish in response. He couldn’t help smiling. Moments later he fell asleep calm about the future.

…………………………………………

  
Sarada was sitting in the kitchen looking at bowl of rice and egg. At night it was difficult for her to fall asleep, so when the watch at her bed showed 6, she decided to get up. She slept maybe a total of 3 hours all night? Irritated by this fact, she decided to do something productive. She started making breakfast for the whole family, but she realized that she really had no appetite. However, she could not go hungry on the mission, so she tried to eat rice at least.

“Oh, Sarada, are you up already?”, She heard her mother’s voice. The pink-haired was wearing short pyjama pants and her father’s old T-shirt, her hair was wrapped in a towel. If black-haired thoughts were not busy with something else, she would probably pay attention to her unusual outfit.

“Breakfast looks delicious, but you didn’t have to get up so early …” continued her mother.

“Hn,” the black-haired girl replied without taking her eyes from her food. For a while the kitchen was completely silent, broken only by the sounds of applied food.

“Mom …” young Uchiha began uncertainly. Sakura looked at her daughter.

“Something happened?” She asked worriedly.

Sarada didn’t answer for a moment, but finally sighed and spoke.

“I’m afraid … I am afraid what will happen when the missions fail … Because, finally such a mission will come …” she felt stupid, she was telling the obvious. However, the fact that the can mission collapse because of her and the consequences associated with it did not give her peace… “Human life will depend on my decisions…”

She felt a touch on her head. Her mother sat down opposite her and gently patted her.

“Being a chunin is a huge responsibility,” the pink-haired woman began, grasping her hand in both hands. “But you must remember that a leader can’t do anything without a team. When making decisions, you must care for the good of your comrades, but also take into account their opinion. Even if you command mission, it does not mean that you are alone, neither in the joy of the success, nor in the responsibility for the defeat … you can’t prepare for it, and guilt can sometimes lead you to the edge of madness, but even in this you must remember that you are not alone. You have me, papa, friends and sometimes when we are not able to do anything we have to rely on others …

"But doesn’t that mean you’re weak?” Black-eye asked, squeezing her mother’s hand.

“Some say so … However, relying only on yourself easily lead to tragedy. Also, there will come a time when someone will need you in the same way and the real strength is then being with them” she finished smiling.

Although it was difficult for her to completely understand the meaning of the pink-haired words, Sarada felt better.

“Sakura have you seen my …- at that moment her dad came into the kitchen. The head of the Uchiha clan was clothed only in trousers, his hair was wet and he clearly did not expect to see his daughter here. The younger, also surprised by this turn of events, looked at Dad at her mother and finally reached one conclusion.

“Kami … You were in the shower … At the same time!” She exclaimed finally.

Her mother face became pinker than her hair, while Sasuke looked like his operating system had crashed. He had never been in such an embarrassing situation in his life.

“That’s dirty...” finished the youngest evacuating from the kitchen with her food.

………………………………………

She was first at their team’s place of meeting. It took some time for another person to appear. To her surprise, it was Boruto, who only nodded at her and took his usual place. Moments later, Mitsuki appeared, who greeted them with his specific smile. But instead of taking a seat next to his “sun”, Orochomaru’s son turned to her.

“Congrats on promotion to chunin.”

Hearing the words of a friend, Boruto jumped off the sculpture.

“I thought Shikadai was promoted …” He replied looking at her with strange expression.

“Two people have been promoted this year,” she replied.

“Oh.” that was Uzumaki’s only answer. There was silence again, uninterrupted, until Master Konohamaru arrived. He also congratulated her on her promotion, and then presented them a mission plan. It was a simple escort, but the factory producing canvases that they were supposed to protect was almost on the border with the land of the wind. In addition, there was no railways which lead to it, so there was a long way to go. As they traversed the forests surrounding the village there was a strange silence for their group. It took a moment for her to realize that this was due to the fact that normally Boruto started all conversations or provoked quarrels. Now the boy was travelled without speaking. In general, his behavior was strange, as if he avoided her. Despite this, she could feel his eyes on her back all the time, but he looked elsewhere as soon as she turned away to look at him. Finally, upset by the whole situation, she decided to stop. Because of which the blond bumped into her almost knocking them to the ground.

“Oi! Sarada, what are you doing!” He asked, jumping away from her.

“What’s wrong with you?” The black-haired girl sighed.

“With me? You stop suddenly for no reason!”

“I’m not talking about it! You act like you have a constipation . What are you mad at me for !?”

Konohamaru-sensei also stopped to separate the arguing companions. But Mitsuki got in his way.

“If they don’t calm down we won’t gonna make it,” the snake boy sighed, secretly curiously watching his friends arguing.

“Maybe you are right,” said jounin.

The blond for a moment looked at Uchiha defiantly, then sighed a moment later.

“I’m not mad at you,” he muttered, looking sideways.

“So what’s the matter?” she asked, approaching him. The boy was silent for a moment with his lips lined up in a narrow line.

“You always have to be better?” He finally said. Sarada looked at him in shock. Is it possible he was just jealous. He didn’t even want to take part in the exam at first. Sharanoo!

“I mean … Uh ..” continued blue-eyed. The owner of the Sharingan sighed and gently poked him with her arm. The boy blinked in surprise and looked at her.

“The next exam is in half a year, if you don’t come up with some stupid idea and you won’t cheat again you will pass” she said, looking into his eyes.

“Where is this certainty came from?” He asked, all the time keeping eye contact.

“Isn’t it obvious? “ Uchiha replied smiling. “ I know what my rival is capable of.”

Seeing her smile young Uzumaki felt strange heat in the chest, and her words only intensified this effect. Suddenly he realized how close they were at this moment and he felt slight dizziness. However, he couldn’t take his eyes off his friend.

“Umm … rivalry ?” Mitsuki broke the silence. “That’s not how I would describe your relationship. Chõ-Chõ says you have a typical Love-Hate Tsundere relationship. I still think you would be a great copule …”

The faces of both of them turned red.

"No way!”, They answered practically simultaneously. Blond awakened from a trance decided to explain to the snake-like colleague that he is wrong. Fortunately, there were no fight and their journey continued. This time Sarada was at the back of the group. She didn’t know why, but after Mitsuki’s words, she felt nervous and at the same time excited? It was really strange, considering that she was afraid to think about what conclusions her friend and teammate could reach about her and Boruto.

When she was thinking about the said blond, he approached her.

“Hey” he started ”I’m sorry for the earlier …"

“Hn? You don’t have to ” she said, walking beside him.

“I have act like an idiot… In fact … I’m proud of you, you deserve a promotion …”

“… Thank you …” She replied looking away. That strange feeling in her stomach is back.

“Oi Sarada! I’m serious” the boy shouted, grinning.

“I know,” she replied, smiling back.

“Yep I definitely ship it …” Mitsuki muttered quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh it takes me so long to write it! But I was very unsatisfatied how they treated Sarada during this episode. But still I think that making her chunin would give development opportunities for many characters besides her. For example, I would like to see the reactions of Boruto or Sasuke. I hope you like my way of presenting what could happen If they promoted her too.


End file.
